Could this work?
by Fairytalesarefortheyoung
Summary: Lizzie has always had a crush on her stepbrother. But she has to wonder will it work? Will she be accepted or shot down? Dizzie This story is on Hiatus if any one wants to pick up from me they are welcome to I just don't have the time to finish it now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of LWD but I wish I did. I only own the plot line. Also I do not own the song mentioned in this chapter. **

Chapter 1

I never thought I could fall in love with my stepbrother. Especially since I am just the tomboy younger sister who he only sees as a friend but it happened. I don't know how but it did. My name if you haven't already guessed is Lizzie McDonald and I am in love with my stepbrother Derek Venturi. I don't even know how it happened I think it all started when I turned 15, it was my birthday and he showed up a different girl at my party. He had just broken up with Sally and for some reason my stomach clenched when I saw him with her.

It has been two years and nothing has changed, I am still head over heels in love with him but I am never going to tell him that. He is in his sophomore year college. I know, know no one thought Derek would even make it in college but he is a prominent photography major and he loving it. Casey and he are home for the break between semesters and I have missed them like crazy. He is back in his room and it is like a dream. I haven't seen him in so long. Although it is also kind of like a nightmare because I know that we could never be together no matter how much I dream it could happen it will never come true. Just today the unthinkable happened, I was cleaning my room with my IPod was in its dock and Jojo was playing and I was dancing in the process. Suddenly the door opened, I thought it was Edwin so I didn't even turn around.

_Can explain to me_

_Why everybody is trying to be_

_Acting like a celebrity_

_Doing what they see on MTV_

_Ice is cool but I'm looking for more_

_Simple things is what my heart beats for_

I started singing and then I heard chuckling and I spun around. There leaning against the doorframe was Derek. My heart jumped into my throat and I could hardly breathe.

"No don't stop on my account. I was just coming to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me since were the only one's here." He had that signature smirk on his face and I felt my knees going weak.

"Sure let me just get changed." He smiled and turned and closed door as he left the room. I couldn't believe that just happened and to top it all off he had just been standing there watching me. Well I might as well get changed. I walked over to my closet and picked out my favorite outfit. A red halter that showed a small strip of my stomach and that exposed my belly button ring that Casey had went with me to get done when I was 15. I paired with my dark jeans that were flared at the knees. Then my favorite black ballet flats that had red dragons detailed on the top, I put my hair partially up and let the rest cascade down my back in waves, I put on the bracelet mom gave for my sweet 16 it has a single black rose on it surrounded by a sterling silver chain.

When I came downstairs I had to keep from hyperventilating Derek had changed into a dark blue wife beater and light blue jeans and his white Converse that me and Edwin had gotten him for his birthday. He looked so sexy that I wanted to jump him right then but I had restrained myself he is my stepbrother after all. When he looked at me when I was coming down the stairs I had to keep from blushing when I saw him looking me up and down.

"You ready to go Liz." I nodded and he motioned with his head out to the car. He had traded in the Prince when he went to college and now he drove a black Jeep Wrangler to be honest I liked it better then the Prince but I would never tell him that. I climbed into the passenger seat and we headed to Sal's. We got a table for two and he smiled at me.

"I never knew you had your belly button pierced Liz."

I was kind of dumbfounded for a second then I said. "Oh yeah Casey took me to get done for my 15th birthday."

"Well it suits you very sexy, I'm sure all the guys at school are attacking you now wanting your number." H He winked at me when he said that and I had to try very hard not to blush.

"Well the last guy that mom and George have even approved of was Jamie. I haven't really wanted to date anyone else since him." He nodded when I said that like he understood.

The waitress came over then and started flirting mercilessly with Derek. I felt my stomach clench waiting for the moment for him to start flirting back but it never happened. I was actually shocked he usually flirted with a girl every chance he got. He just gave her our order and turned right back to me. The waitress looked shocked for a minute and then dismissed it.

"I feel the same way I am trying to curb my ways and find the one I want to settle down with." This took me back for a second I had never heard him be so mature before. When our food came we ate in silence but I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. Maybe Derek in finally growing up for the first time ever when we got home I ran upstairs and shut my door.

"What is going on with me? I am never that nervous usually when I am around Derek, I can't let it get to me if he finds out how I feel shit would really hit the fan. I mean we are step-siblings and we are supposed to hate each other. I am officially freaked; I hope he didn't notice how nervous I was." What Lizzie didn't know was, was that Derek was standing right on the other side of the door and he could hear everything that was going on.

"Why is she so freaked out who is she so nervous to be around? I can't ask her because then she would know I was eavesdropping but I have to find out what is going on with her. Maybe if I give her time she will just talk to me about it on her own. Until then I will just have to wait it out." Then just like that he walked down the hallway to his room and closed the door. If only they both had the courage to tell each other what the other was thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lizzie was lying on her bed listening to her IPod headphones on music blaring. For some reason she was in an Evanescence type of mood. Edwin had really pissed her off in school today so she was trying her best to ignore him. This was kind of difficult because they lived in the same house, she didn't hear when the door opened and to tell you the truth she didn't even really care, Call Me when your Sober was blaring in her ears and she loved it! She only lifted her head to see who was in the room because her songs were changing. She saw it was Casey and she just became even more pissed. Casey was half the reason she was mad right now as she is.

Flashback

_ It was between third and fourth period and Lizzie was standing at her locker. She was trying to remember whether her English teacher had assigned any homework for tonight. When she turned her head she saw Edwin walking down the hall looking especially happy. He got to her locker and was beaming. "Do you remember that girl I was telling you about that I liked a couple weeks ago?" Lizzie nodded and then he started bouncing from foot to foot. "Well I told her and she feels the same way!"_

_ "Oh Ed that's great! So who's the lucky girl?" He hesitated for a second before he answered and said "Do you promise you won't get mad?" Lizzie nodded excited just wanting to find out, man would she regret agreeing to that. He whispered to her "It's Casey. I've liked her for a while and she really likes me too!" Once those words left his lips Lizzie immediately wanted to strangle him. 'Casey her sister Casey he liked her. I mean she couldn't really say anything because she liked Derek, but why didn't he say anything before now!' Before Lizzie could go back on her promise and strangle him she grabbed her stuff out of her locker and slammed the door. As she stomped away she could hear Edwin calling her name but she didn't dare turn around in fear that she would say something that she would regret._

_ When she got home that day she went right upstairs without even giving either Edwin or Casey a second glance. _

End of Flashback

Now that Casey was standing in her room she could feel the bile start to build up in her throat just at the sight of her. Casey came and sat on the bed and gave her the puppy dog face so that she would look at her. Finally Lizzie took off her headphones and stared her down.

"What do you want?" She said glaring at Casey so hard that maybe it could burn a hole through her.

"I'm guessing Edwin told you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself but I was afraid you would think I was sick. Plus even to me it sounds kind of weird being in love with your stepbrother."

"I wouldn't have been mad I would have been happy for you. At least you found someone who cares for and it's not like you are actually related. Also who cares about the age difference, in my opinion age is just a number, as long as you're happy."

After Lizzie said that Casey threw her arms around Lizzie's neck and for a second Lizzie thought she was going to choke her. "Oh Liz, I am so happy you say that I only hope that mom and George can be as understanding as you are."

Lizzie wanted to roll her eyes but she was afraid Casey would take it the wrong way. "As long as you explain it I'm sure they will understand especially when they see how happy you two are. I love you both and I happy for you just promise next time you have something this big going on don't keep it from me, because it makes me think that you don't trust me." Casey smiled at her and got up off the bed.

"Oh trust me Liz next time I have something big to tell you will be the first to know." As Casey was leaving the room she almost tripped over Edwin in the hallway.

"No worries Ed she's not mad at you just don't keep big things like this from her again. She is your best friend after all you should be able to tell her anything." Edwin stood up grabbed Casey's hand and gave her a peck on the cheek. With those two you never have to worry about miscommunication.

is she heard her door open again, "I'm not mad at you Casey don't worry, I'm happy for you and Edwin." She heard a soft chuckle and her head shot up.

"It's not Casey but thanks for the sentiment. So I'm guessing you aren't mad at those two anymore?" Lizzie smiled and said. "No I'm not mad at those two dorks anymore of course Casey was probably afraid I was going to rip her head off when I opened my mouth." I said laughing. Suddenly we both started laughing and I almost fell off the bed it is so weird to be like this with Derek. Usually we can't even talk to each other without losing sight of the topic. I know it's weird but I feel closer to Derek then Casey, I think it's because he is more into sports and Casey is more into fashion. I have never been very into fashion so me and Casey have never really had much to talk about.

Although with Derek we have always had stuff to talk about even though we don't really talk much. Now that I look at him I notice just how sexy he really is. I noticed his hair was still wet which meant he just got out of the shower and then I just noticed he is shirtless and he only has a towel wrapped around his waist. I guess I was too busy laughing with him to notice. "Derek, if you don't mind me asking where's your shirt?" He looked down and smirked, "Oh yea I forgot, I have a date tonight with this girl I met at the club last week. I guess I better finish getting ready. Oh before I forget Jamie called he wants to know if you wanted to catch a movie tonight. Alright, I'll see you later Liz." I smirked to myself as he left 'man is that a nice view. Alright Liz snap out of it you have to call Jamie back and tell him you will meet him at the movies at 8.' As I got off my bed I immediately felt dizzy. Then without warning my knees gave out from under me and I collapsed onto the bed. When I landed I heard rushed footsteps down the hallway. When I looked up it was Derek at least now he was dressed. I felt like my head was going to explode. I could feel my temple pulsating and bright circles of light were flashing before my eyes. I was getting sickened by the mere sight of it but the only thing that helped was Derek holding me up. If he wasn't in the room I would probably collapse from sheer exhaustion.

After twenty minutes I finally felt like I could stand up on my own two feet, I didn't want Derek to leave but I wasn't about to tell him that I think it would stroke his ego just a little bit too much. "You ok Liz?" When I nodded up at him he let go of me and left the room but not before turning around and giving me a reassuring smile.

Later that day when I knew Casey was back from the mall with Edwin, I went into her room and sat on her bed. This was just like when I was little and we used to go into each other's rooms when we had a problem and we felt like the only people we could trust were each other. She sat at her computer completely oblivious that I was even there and then she spoke.

"Something bugging you Liz, because if that Edwin pissed you off again I will personally kill him."

I chuckled and said "No don't worry Case I am just having some guy troubles. See I really like this guy but he doesn't even know I exist. What can I do to make him notice me?" Once I said the words 'guy troubles' Casey immediately spun around in her chair and faced me.

"Guy troubles huh? Well that is one thing I can help you with. So who's the lucky guy?" Wow this is sounding a lot like déjà vu.

I hesitated before I answered her. "Now don't laugh but it's… Derek." She sat there staring at me for a minute and then she shrieked in delight.

"Oh I knew it. I knew it. I knew it." She whispered under her breath even though I could hear her "Edwin owes me twenty bucks I told him that it was Derek, but he didn't believe me." I shrugged my shoulders she could be so dorky. I love her but I wonder sometimes about her. "Ok back to the task at hand. So you like him but you don't know if he likes you?" I nodded my head apprehensively I was kind of nervous where she was going with this. "Well I think it is time for us to enact my brilliantly crafted plan Operation Jealousy. Before you say anything Liz I know it's a corny name for a plan but I knew one day I would get to activate it." I wanted to burst out laughing I mean seriously Operation Jealousy but Casey is the brains of the family so hopefully this will work.

"Ok Case I'm listening what's the first step in your brilliant plan." I saw her beaming from ear to ear but to be honest I wanted to cry out in anguish. This better work or I will seriously regret this for the rest of my life. I turned to her and I saw that she was psyched.

"Ok little sis, the first step is to dramatically change your wardrobe if you want the prince of cool to notice you, you first have to not be afraid to show a little skin. I know what I'm asking but please indulge me I mean we wear the same size clothes if you don't like the new look I'll just take the clothes back no big deal." With that the plan sprang into action. I didn't know what I got myself into but all I could think about when she started throwing very girly clothes onto the bed for me to try on was 'Oy vey!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lizzie had been sitting in Casey's room for a while and then when she was finally allowed to leave she thought that her head was going to implode from all the girly advice. She loved her sister but sometimes it got to be just a little too much. It was a good thing Lizzie was watching where she was going because two seconds later she almost ran into Derek. He smiled down at her.

"Hey Liz, crazy Casey trying to turn into a girly girl again? Well it is obviously working because whoever you are trying to impress will definitely enjoy the view because she has you all decked out." It's true right now Lizzie was wearing a denim mini skirt and a fuchsia v-neck the one plus with having Casey as a sister is she had clothes for any occasion. She had tied the whole look together with black ballet flats and a silver anklet that Lizzie had got as a present from her Grandma. Lizzie had to admit she did look good.

"Yea Casey was helping me to impress this guy I like at school. He is a grade ahead of me and she thought if I dressed like this I would look more sophisticated, also she said it would probably help him realize what was right in front of him. Oh did you hear about Casey and Edwin being together I guess Mom and George freaked." He raised his eyebrows at me after I said this and I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Oh yea I heard but to be honest I always kind of knew and I don't really care I mean it's not like they are related. I mean they should have expected it was going to happen I mean we are in the same house 24/7 and we are all teenagers." I chuckled at his comment who knew the great Derek Venturi would be so blunt with his speech. I had to admire him for it even though he did have that funny look on his face as he said it.

"Wow, Der that is very mature of you." I said laughing. He wrinkled his nose at me and said.

"Oh you want to go there Liz. Fine bring it on." Before I had a chance to react he tackled me to the ground and he starting tickling me relentlessly. I was squirming with everything in me and I was struggling to breathe. That was one problem with being ticklish it makes it so if someone wants to they can make you completely helpless. At the time I was struggling to try to get him off me so I could retaliate because I was the only one besides Marty that knew where he was ticklish. I planned to get him back and that is exactly what I did.

It kept going on like this for what felt like forever but it was actually only a few minutes. Then I made my move, I flipped us over I honestly don't know how I did it and I jumped off him. He gave me the funniest look in the world and I bolted towards my room. Just before I closed the door his foot got in the way and blocked me. I wanted to scream when I saw him he scared me when he had a mission. This mission was to make me laugh so hard I pee my pants so I did the only thing I could think of. I tickled the bottoms of his feet the only ticklish spot on him that I know of. Immediately his foot shot out of the door and he raced into the room when I didn't have time to shut the door.

He chased me to the bed and I crashed down on it. He smiled down at me like he was about to strike and then he turned and headed for the door. I sat up on my elbows and watched him. He looked so sexy when he walked like that. He looked back at me and said.

"We will continue this later I want to get you back for that tickle fight." I laughed and I felt myself blushing. He always makes me blush even when he isn't trying to. I had to admit if he wasn't my stepbrother I would make a move on him in a minute. Hopefully this plan of Casey's will work but if it doesn't then I am just wasting my time. I wanted to scream when I realized what had just come about. I had just had a very intense tickle fight with my crush and he didn't even see me as anything more than a little sister but hopefully that would all change soon.

That night at dinner everything was going the same until I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled my phone out and saw it was a text from Derek. My fluttered a little bit as I opened it. 'Can you believe Casey and Edwin? I think their eyes are going to pop out of their heads if they keep staring at each other like that.' I laughed under my breath as I replied. 'Yea I know as if they couldn't make it any more obvious.' After I pressed Send I saw him shift a bit in his seat when his pocket vibrated. He pulled out his phone and smiled at the screen. I saw his fingers fly across the keys and press the Send button. He winked at me after he sent it and I smiled at him. I felt my pocket vibrate again and I had to restrain myself from jumping. 'Meet me after dinner since we seem to be the only sane people in this family, well except for Marty.' I wanted to jump up and down when I read that. I sent him a quick message and then pressed Send. 'Okay I just have to go see Casey really quick she wants to tell me something.' It wasn't a lie either because she did want to discuss the next phase of our plan. He nodded at me and then put his phone away.

After dinner I went up to Casey's room and she was smiling at me. I sighed before I sat down on her bed and seconds later she started asking me question after question about what had happened at dinner and then she started the second phase of our plan. Make him jealous, I wanted to laugh when she said this but I just went along with it and we agreed to talk more about it tomorrow because hopefully tomorrow morning Casey would have a plan to make him jealous. I was just happy it was Friday so that we would have all weekend to plan. At least that was her idea in my opinion I would rather be practicing for soccer tryouts for the summer team. Of course I would never tell Casey that because she would most likely hemorrhage.

After I left Casey's room I ran across the hall to mine and changed into my favorite pajamas. It was my dark blue basketball shorts and my dark blue wife beater. I loved it because it was comfortable but it also hugged my shape in all the right places so even if I was wearing "boy's clothes" I still looked like a girl. I went down to Derek's room and when I opened the door I almost staggered back in surprise. He was laying on his bed watching a movie with only sweatpants on, I had seen Derek without a shirt on before but never so openly usually it was by accident or by surprise but never on purpose. He saw me and smiled.

"Come in Liz the movie just started." He patted the spot next to him on the bed and I almost had to cry out he was so damn sexy right then I could barely contain it. I walked over to the bed and lay down beside him. He smiled at me and continued watching the movie. I realized it was my favorite movie was on "Pretty in Pink". Now I know what you're thinking me the tomboy interested in a girly movie like that but I enjoy the acting also I love Molly Ringwald as an actress. I hate to admit it but at times Derek seems to be the only one that understands me. He always thinks like a real person and not just someone that is trying to make me feel better. The only time he really acts like that is when he feels like she needs it.

He is one of the only people I trust and unlike Casey he thinks about other people before himself. She has always been the type of person who only thinks about herself and puts herself before others. So as we were laying there watching the movie I felt like I didn't even have to say anything because he knew exactly what was going on. I had been through a lot of shit lately and sometimes I just needed a friend to talk to too or in case not talk to.

Flashback

_Two weeks ago my life changed forever. I had just been dating Jamie for two years now and I thought I was the happiest I could be like in my life. That was until Jamie decided that he wanted to take our relationship to the next step. We had been on a date and he had tried to convince me that we were ready to do "that". I tried to listen to his reasoning but for some reason I couldn't wrap my head around it. He told me he loved me but for some reason the tone of his voice didn't resonate with me. He sounded so insincere. He sounded like all that he wanted from me was sex and it pissed me off._

_So suddenly I got up and stormed off towards the exit of the park and then I heard his heavy footsteps headed towards me. I was scared and I started running but I couldn't seem to run fast enough. He tackled me from behind and flipped me over so hard I knew it was going to lead to a bruise. I had never seen that look in his eyes before and it was freaking me out. He grabbed the buttons on the front of my blouse and ripped the shirt straight down the middle. I wanted to scream but he slapped me and told me to be quiet or I would pay for it with my life. I bit down on his hand hard and was able to escape to the gas station next door. _

_When I got to the door I hid against the wall and pulled out my phone. I called the first person I could think of the only person I knew wouldn't Mom and George at least not right away. Tonight I just needed someone I could trust and believe in. My fingers were quivering as I dialed the number and held the phone up to my ear. _

"_Der, can you come get me?" He mumbled a reply and could feel myself nodding even though I knew that he couldn't see it. "Yea I am at 49__th__ and 8__th__ at the full service gas station. I will see you in 20." At that moment I just wanted to collapse but I knew I had to keep my composure. Twenty minutes later exactly I saw the Prince pull up in front of the full gas station. I wanted to cry I was so excited to see the car. When I climbed into the car he took one look at me but he didn't ask any questions, he knew I would tell him when I was ready._

_Once we got home I ran up the stairs and hid in my bed. He knocked on my door and came in I didn't even have to say anything he just walked over to the bed and enveloped me in a hug. I stayed crying against his chest and I wanted to just stay there forever he was the only person I could trust right then._

End of Flashback

Now Derek seemed to be the only one she could confide in about personal matters. Such as for example that event with Jamie, let's just say the next day when Jamie came over to "see" me Derek threatened to beat him to a bloody pulp if he ever came anywhere near me again. I don't know if I could classify that as being an over-protective step-brother or as someone that saw me as more than just family. Although I guess you could say our family isn't exactly normal. We have our moments but for the most part we treat each other as more people that just happen to live under the same roof.

As me and Derek were watching the movie I couldn't help thinking about what Casey had told me earlier. She had said "Just be you if he doesn't like it that is his loss." I wanted to laugh when she said this because the dramatic change in my wardrobe couldn't be exactly considered me. Although I had to commend her on her efforts she was trying to bring out a side of me anyone barely saw. I guess you could call it my "girly" side but I like to consider it my "Casey" side. The reason I call it that is because whenever I look at myself all dressed up and looking like a lady I kind of see a lot of Casey in me, my mom is always trying to tell me that but I don't exactly believe her. Casey has always been seen as the gorgeous one and I have always been seen as the cute little sister. Although when I saw the boys at school see me in my new outfit I knew that had all changed.

The Next Day

My best friend Lindsey had even said. "Lizzie McDonald what happened when did you get to be so damn hot!" I smiled at her and said. "I have always been this hot I just chose not to flaunt it." She laughed when we sat at lunch and I knew it was true. I, Lizzie McDonald had gone through a transformation and I knew it was for the better. So when I came home from school that day I walked straight into Casey's room and struck a pose. She laughed as she saw me and gave me a massive thumb up. I gave a very dramatic bow and left the room. I could hear her high-pitched squealing on the other side of the door and I had to laugh she could be so dorky at times.

Then the unthinkable happened I backed into Derek. He looked down at me and smiled at me. "Hey Liz, what's up?" I hesitated and then said. "Nothing Der I was making Casey laugh by striking model poses to show off my new outfit." I was surprised he hadn't noticed the new outfit, usually he notices everything. Just then he looked down and noticed my denim skirt and my tight v-neck top thanks to Casey. "Yea you look good Liz, which ever guy you are trying to impress is pretty lucky." I wanted to blush so bad but I held back. He can be so damn adorable at times it makes it hard for me not to smile. Although at the best of times he makes me want to scream. He can be so cryptic with his words that he makes me crazy. I smiled up at him and tried not to pass out as I looked at his godliness. "Yea I guess he will be Casey sure is a whiz with a makeup brush and a fantastic wardrobe." He chuckled when I said this and walked away but not before winking at me and saying. "Yea I guess your right soon George will be using the shotgun to beat down guys at the door." Although I guess for now I just have to marvel from afar and hope for a miracle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ever since Casey and I have began this whole plan to woo Derek things have just gone from bad to worse. I will try to explain this in the best way possible. Instead of attracting attention from Derek I have been receiving unwanted attention from boys at school. By this I mean Edwin's friends and one in particular Stephen, you have probably heard about Stephen but just in case you haven't I will recap you. Stephen has been friends with Edwin and me since eighth grade and for a while I have been noticing that he has been giving me some pretty funny looks. I mean Stephen is cute and all but he is not my type, although I will go on this one date with him and then let him down easy. Also I have never seen my mom and Casey this happy since mom's wedding, and even then they held this tone of gloom. So I will indulge them and try to make not only them but Stephen happy too.

After all what's so wrong with making everyone she cared about happy even if she wasn't exactly happy herself. So that was how an hour later she ended up in a barely fitting jean skirt and a red v-neck halter with matching red high heels. I heard the doorbell ring as I was finishing up and I heard my mom open the door. I knew it was her because she yelled up the stairs, "Lizzie! Stephen is here." I didn't even answer because two seconds later I was coming down the stairs. I could feel everybody's eyes on me but I tried hard to keep my composure. When I looked to my left I felt my breath hitch. Derek was leaning against the dining room table looking up at me and smiling. Before I could even begin to trip on the stairs I was already at the bottom. Stephen looked at me and I felt bad for him. I felt the love he had for me pouring off him in waves. I mean I loved him too just not in that way. I treated him like a brother instead of like a potential boyfriend.

Just as he was contemplating all this I heard him speak. "Wow Lizzie you look great." I felt myself blush but I knew it wasn't from his comment it was from a certain older step-sibling who I felt was staring at like I was his next victim. When Stephen took my hand and helped me down the last step I heard Casey and mom let out a contented sigh. I wanted to roll my eyes but I kept my expression but my crush and partner in crime could tell it was strained because he was barely able to keep from laughing. I slipped out of Stephen's grasp and make a loop to each of my family members. When I got to Derek he bent down to give me a hug he whispered in my ear. "If he tries anything don't be afraid to call me. If I have I will beat the guy to a bloody pulp, but for now he is cool in my book." I nodded against his shoulder but nobody saw it because my hair was shielding my face. I let go of him and walked over to Stephen. I linked arms with him and we turned towards mom and George. "I will have her back by 11 at the latest." They nodded at him and mom waved at me. When Stephen wasn't looking she mouthed 'have fun.' I winked at her and we left. I wanted to gasp when I saw Stephen's car it was a red convertible he held the door open for me as I climbed in and I wanted to gasp at his gentlemanly ways but I had my sights on someone better. I guess chivalry really is dead at least in my mind.

When we got to the restaurant where he was taking me for dinner all I could think about was how cute the restaurant was. It was a quaint Italian restaurant and the front of the restaurant sported an adorable assortment of outdoor tables and umbrellas. I am not going to bore you with the details in the middle. When he brought me back that night he looked like he wanted to kiss me but I had to stop him. "Stephen, listen I like you really but I see you more as a brother rather than a boyfriend. I really like this other guy and I am hoping that soon he will give me the time of day." After I said that Stephen nodded and said. "I feel the exact same way Lizzie I only went out with you because I felt it was the right thing to do because honestly I really like Emily in our English class." I nodded and said. "Hey were still friends right?" He smiled and said. "Of course we are Liz I wouldn't have it any other way." He hugged me and walked back down the steps. I waved at him as he drove away and he honked his horn.

When I got inside I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be." As I walked up the stairs I kept thinking about what Derek had said earlier in the night. I smiled myself he really cared about me and maybe he thought about me as more than just a sister. Then one of my greatest wishes came true Derek was standing at the bottom of the steps smiling at me. "Have fun on your date?" I nodded at him. "Yea I did but I don't think we will be going on another date for a while. We both decided we were better off just friends." I thought a hint of a smile crossed his face for a second but before I could even process it, it was gone. I mentally shook myself trying to think if I imagined it. Without even saying anything he turned and made his way upstairs but not before turning and whispering. "Sweet dreams Liz and by the way you look beautiful and anyone who didn't want to date you is a damn fool." I stood there looking dumbfounded but on the inside I was jumping for joy.


End file.
